A dream that can never repeat A oneshot
by Squoosh
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's POV...


**Just something I thought of...Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

I walked along the streets, the streetlights helping me find my way home. Today was tiring, like every other day. I decided to take a little detour, and stopped by the Willow Lake park just outside Konoha. Everything was at peace, so I knew there won't be any strange happenings. 

I sat on a bench, underneath the lone Cheery Blossom tree. Cherry Blossom. Just like my name.

Sakura.

When he said it, it felt like something more than just a name. He said I lived up to it. A Sakura was delicate, beautiful, and when it falls, it does so at once. Just like I did, falling in love with him.

But, I guess he was right about only one thing. I fell in love with him all at once.

I was a reckless little girl then. I didn't know the consequences, but now, it seemed that my falling in love with him was probably the biggest mistake I ever made.

He told me the news on the full moon of June. On his birthday. On the very day we broke up, because of some other girl he liked.

If he said he liked her, why did he say he loved me?

My eyes were blurry now, and something small and wet, escaped from my eyes. Tears. I haven't cried in a long time. Maybe because I was too happy then.

I cried and cried till I couldn't release any more tears. My knees were wet now, since I hugged them close to me as I sat on the bench. I got up and headed for the hill that overlooked most of the park.

I layed down, remembering this was where he and I first got together. The first time we kissed. How it felt so right to lay my head against his chest, like we came into this world to find each other.

Too bad he didn't feel the same way.

He's famous now. He's in magazines everywhere, after becoming an actor. He married a beautiful woman, too. Famous, rich, just like him. He owned a company when he was with me, so he was just as famous. People took it the bad way, because I wasn't perfect for him, they said. I got followed around, sent threats from anonymous people. But I didn't care. Being with him was all that mattered to me.

It's summer, and the day's been awfully hot. All these hot summer days, but why do I feel so empty and cold?

I tried talking to him about it. About the pain I felt. But he put walls around his house, and around his heart.

I feel like a person without purpose, a person devoid of all good things. Ever since he left and put me in this state.

A state of exhaustion, from the agony of my broken heart.

* * *

I have a life everyone wants to have. Perfect, happy. 

What more could a man want?

I've got a beautiful, good wife, a good job, considering I own a company and am an actor, and I have a safe, stable home and lifestyle. I guess it's all because of _her_.

She never really did leave my mind, however much I want to put it behind, she always comes back to haunt me.

I looked out from my balcony, which gave a good view from here towards the outskirts of Konoha. Right over to Willow Lake park.

My wife is sleeping now, and she looks like ever the angel. But somehow, she wasn't the angel I envisioned in my mind. She didn't have long silky blonde hair, nor did she have the flawless cream skin. Instead of those, she had short, soft and a little bit fluffy coral pink hair, and skin that had light dusting of freckles everywhere and was quite pale.

But, somehow, the image was perfect to me.

Everyone was against it. The whole relationship between me and her. My cherry blossom.

My Sakura.

I never lied about how beautiful and delicate she was, like a porcelain doll. Her eyes, emerald and expressive, made me feel weak, however much I'm strong. Whenever her breath touches my skin, I feel high.

It's so saddening, though, how I broke her heart, just to protect her. I'm still protecting her. By keeping her away from me I thought it would make both our lives easier. No one went after her in the streets anymore. No one sent her threats. I was protecting her from harm.

But now, I don't want to do that anymore. She was falling apart, I could tell. She went to my house, desperate for answers. I put walls, security, to make sure she didn't manage to break in and confront me.

I was wrong to do that.

I only made things worse. She was the only person who made me truly different than what I usually am. She was the only one who could make me feel so...alive. Like I have something to live, fight and die for.

However, all that changed. All because I was scared she would break down and cry from everything that happened.

Maybe that was just it. I was scared.

* * *

It's getting dark now. I should go home. But something made me stay here. I complied. If I went home, I would just end up sleeping, dreaming about something that happened long ago, and will never repeat. That's the sad thing about it though, it will never repeat. 

Maybe that was it. It was just a dream, that I woke up back in reality to.

My name coming from him in a sweet, loving way. My hands tracing his cheek, then running through ebony black hair while I stared into his mysterious, onyx black eyes. And then that emotion, as if nothing mattered anymore except that one person in front of you. I wanted it to come back again.

Maybe I want to sleep after all. Only this time, I won't have to wake up, so the feeling stayed.

* * *

The night was quiet, and my wife was still asleep. I couldn't, I wanted to take a walk around. I was still in my outdoor clothes, looking out in the balcony. So I went out for a while. 

It didn't matter where I went, as long as I can take a walk around Konoha. No one was wake, out and about, so this was an opportunity to get some fresh air and be able to thnk properly.

She keeps plaguing my mind, like a swarm never giving up. Her face, the most beautiful face I've ever seen since our time together as team 7. I've always noticed her.

But I was too proud then. I thought she made me look weak if we ever went out that time. I guess, that was the only time in both our lives where we were safe. Away from the life we have now.

My feet had taken me to Willow Lake park. The hill that gave anyone who stood there, a beautiful view of the lake. The massive bowl of water, surrounded by- What else?- Willow trees, and then, there was the only Cherry blossom tree in the park, stood by a bench.

I remembered one time, when me and her were sat there together once. I had plucked out the Cherry Blossom from the tree and placed it on her hair, matching it's soft pink shade.

_Flashback_

_"What's this for?"_ _A girl asked, but all the more smiling. Her hair was as pink as the flower he put on her hair_

_"For you, I thought it looked nice on you" The boy answered back, looking away uneasily. His dark hair covering his face from her._

_"I had thought there was something more to it than that"_

_He turned to look at her eyes, deep onyx meeting bright green. And he smiled._

_"Because it reminded me of you"_

_"It always does for everyone" She replied._

_"I mean, it reminded me of you, as in, the flower is you. Delicate, beautiful, and when it falls, it falls at once" She looked at him, her smile seemed to give him a warm feeling inside._

_"Just like how I fell in love with you?"_

_He didn't know what to say then. His mouth opened and closed, but then they opened again to reply, __"I guess so-" _

_And she kissed him._

That was one of the memories I kept forever. Her kisses were innocent, yet it ignited something beautiful. Something I could never get from anyone else.

I looked out on the lake, and something shot down to my spine, as if something didn't feel right. Like I lost something. Something so precious.

Like someone.

I tried to look far out into the lake a bit more, and saw something floating. Being the curious type, I ran towards it. But I didn't know why I ran so fast. I saw a flash of colour from the floating object.

Pink. Pink hair

Then I knew why.

* * *

Well, this is it. My life is being measured from hours and, probably, to minutes. I can feel it slipping away. 

I thought this would the best way of putting myself to sleep. Cold, floating. Like I'm on a cloud. But the pain lingered on. It's unbearable, but soon it'll all be over.

He'll be sad to find out about this, but he wouldn't be sad enough to cry. He's not as soft as he was. Only I can make him that way.

I mentally giggled a bit at the thought. I might die happy. I would like that. A smile on my face, letting them know I lived a life that they couldn't imagine. Happy at first, but then my last few moments were painful. But then, the pain subsided and I was happy to know it was all gone.

I feel lightheaded. I can feel myself starting to sink to the lakebed. With that image of me and him together, I was going to sleep eternally and peacefully.

The pain is still there, hurting me more than ever. And then it vanished. It was time.

I smiled softly.

* * *

Her body was sinking, It's too far from the shallow area of the lake, but I can still get her. I jumped in without hesistation. I swam, smooth even strokes, I arrived to her quickly. 

I towed her as I swam back to land. She was paler than usual, her eyes were closed, and she laid still. I checked her pulse, anything that convinced me she was still alive.

Nothing.

My mind couldn't work. It couldn't tell me anything. I was frozen. This is what I lost. This all my fault, I took her life away.

I took away the only thing she lived for. Me.

I looked at her face. Her soft pink hair framed her face as if an artist positioned it there to make his painting even more perfect.

Then, my eyes couldn't see anything. Tears. For the first time in years, I was crying. The last time was after I drove her away. My hair was wet, so it dripped on the ground and on her. I covered my face and cried.

I didn't care anymore. She must've been here, doing what I was doing. Reminiscing about us.The times we shared, the times when we were at our happiest. Together.

Her last moments must've been painful, since she might've also remembered about the times I shunned her when she needed me the most, when I drove her away, made her miserable when I married someone else. And of course, the time I ended it. Everything we had together. The laughs, the kisses, the tears. I said I liked someone else. But I didn't. She was the one I loved.

My Sakura. Wilting away.

All this happened because I was scared for her safety, scared she couldn't handle the danger our love was putting us in.

I held my head up again, to look at her face. Suddenly, I saw something I didn't notice before.

Her smile. She was smiling. It made her look like she was only sleeping, like she was dreaming a good dream. Only this time, it was an eternal dream. I knew what dream it would be, though. I had the same one, hoping the same can happen again.

It was a dream that happened long ago, but can never repeat.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. All comments welcome!**


End file.
